Betrayal is Silver
by SilverGoldCrimson
Summary: Kirigakure is known for its hunter ninja. Elite assassins that train almost night and day to become lethal weapons for the Mizukage. Seinaru is one of them, not only that, but he's the best Kirigakure has ever raised. After arriving in Konoha because of a mission he finds himself in a more then a foreign country. Can a killer who loses everything find love? OCxSakuraxInoxHinata


_Hey everyone! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, though there are a few OC's in the story. Seinaru is the main character and is 100% of my imagination. Any characters or events that may be linked to real people or events is completely coincidental. If anyone notices any spelling errors or have suggestions on how I can improve not only the story but my skills as a writer please don't be afraid to leave a review. I love constructive criticism.  
_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: This is rated M for a reason! Strong language, sexual content, adult themes, intense violence, graphic scenes, use of drugs and alcohol, and possibly future lemons. Please read with an open mind and understand that the contents have been explained. -Thank you._

_Notice: This story takes place before the removal of Shukaku and is in no way following the basic Naruto story line. Please understand that character ages and events have been modified. These changes will of course be made public as the story progresses. -Thank you._

* * *

_I stood in the middle of a small scarcely furnished living room, its old wooden walls now covered in a familiar crimson liquid. The floor wasn't much different its same oak wood aged to almost perfection was also covered in blood. Laying in the center of the room was a woman in her late forties. She had long silver hair that would have easily reached her waist and blue eyes that could rival mine. Her pale skin was dotted in blood and just under her heart she bled from a recent stab wound._

_She moved to sit against the wall. Watching her struggle I kneeled down to help her. Leaning her back against the wood she let out a painful sigh.__ I looked back to where she had been laying only to find blood and a single solid silver kunai. Looking back at her I studied her appearance for the last time. She was wearing a gray flak jacket and a black fishnet shirt that covered her arms just below the elbow. She had a simple pair of matching gray pants with a pair of ninja sandals to complete it all. A Hidden Mist Village forehead protector was wrapped around her neck._

"_I trained you well." She had trouble speaking but her voice was as lovely as it had ever been. With a cough she groaned and blood made a trail from her mouth down her chin. "You truly are an Uragiri. You know s-," her coughing prevented her from completing her sentence. I felt a hand press against my cheek and my eyes landed on hers. Feeling a unfamiliar pain building up in my heart I stared at her. Watching her spend her last few minutes alive like this drove me almost insane. Each breath seemed to get more and more difficult for her and even though I had done this to her she didn't seem angry._

_Her hand fell from my face leaving a cold feeling behind. Slowly I reached over and picked up the kunai. Sliding it back into its holster I stood and pulling my Anbu mask down I proceeded to exit the small home. I looked over my shoulder one last time at the woman. She was still leaning against the wall her eyes were void of all life but looking down I saw that she was smiling. "How could you smile at a time like this? Why are you always so difficult to understand?"_

My eyes snapped open and I was staring up at an old worn out card board thin ceiling. Beads of freezing sweat were running down my face and the cold air that made its way into the room was skin piercing. I sat up and yawned as I looked over at the clock. It was already four a.m. and I had to meet with the Mizukage at five. Standing from the futon I walked out of the room. My living room and kitchen was much like my bedroom. Simple and dull. Which was the way I preferred it. A single couch and a pile of books and scrolls made up the living room while all my kitchen had was a plain silver stove and a matching refrigerator. A wrap around cabinet separated the two bending in the back left corner allowing just enough counter space for a sink and chopping board.

Sighing I pulled open the fridge door and started the tedious task of finding something half edible. Deciding on just having some milk I grabbed the carton and with a swift pop of the cap I downed just enough to satisfy me. Sliding it back into the fridge I marched my still limp body back to the bedroom. Handling all my morning duties I put on my Anbu uniform. After pulling the silver flak jacket over my fishnet shirt I pulled on my black ninja pants. Tightening up my forearm protectors I started on the ridiculous job of putting on my ninja boots. Unlike ninja sandals these had a metal plate that went up to just below the knee.

Walking out of the room fully dressed I made my way to the front door. Hanging from a nail just left of the exit was a silver mask that had blood stains all over it. Slipping it on over my face I walked out leaving the apartment empty.

Mist hung in the air just like every other day only today it was thicker than usual and small drops of rain splattered against my flak jacket. No one was out yet so I hadn't bothered trying to stay hidden. I walked down the empty damp streets till I was just feet away from the Mizukage's office. I had to stop to admire the colossal building. So many years of construction and a few fatal accidents and a real master piece had been created. I was jerked out of my trance by a familiar female voice.

"Morning Vapor. You're here early." I turned to see the Mizukage standing in her beautiful blue dress that she seemed to enjoy wearing so much. She used black mesh to cover up what the dress revealed which gave her a seductive appearance. Her waist length auburn hair was made up in its normal herringbone pattern in the back but today she had left out the top knot. Then again she may have just forgot about it.

"Morning Mizukage." She instantly shot me an aggravated glare and a frown played out across her blue painted lips. "Is there something wrong, Ma'am?"

"Yes there is. I remember clearly just telling you the other day to call me Mei. For Kami's sake you have been in service to the Mizukage for eleven years as an Anbu, five of which I have ruled. I believe we are past formalities." Her eyes lightened a bit as anticipation for the right answer built up in her.

"If we're past formalities then why are you calling me by my code name, Ma'am?" I carefully watched the question earn me a slight pout from her. "I'm sorry Mei I know why you're not using my real name. Anyways I understand that you needed me this morning?"

"Ahh, yes I do. Please come on in we can go to my office and I can explain the reason for summoning you today." She gave me a wave to follow her. We walked into the massive stone building and after traveling through the halls for what felt like forever we stopped just outside of a solid blue door with 'Mizukage' painted on the front in white. After she fumbled around in her bag she removed a key and with a quick twist the door opened. She quickly made her way to the other side of her desk and taking her seat she leaned forward her chin resting in her hands. "Please come in take a seat and remove that mask."

Stepping in I closed the door and doing as she asked I removed my mask. My silver hair as if on cue fell into my eyes. Taking a seat across from her I leaned back into the not so comfortable chair. "So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Straight to the point huh? No 'It's so good to see you today,' or 'you look lovely?' I'm just teasing Seinaru. Last night we received a message from Lady Tsunade the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. It seems that they require a hunter ninja but not just any one would due. No they require the Hidden Mist villages best." She gave me a warm smile. "In fact they asked for you almost by name. They don't know your real one but your code name was on the papers. Which makes me wonder Seinaru, just how popular are you?"

"I suppose I'm more popular than the other hunters. Everyone knows our code names they have to call us something. It's our faces and real names that we are forbidden to reveal." I studied her face trying to figure out why this felt like an interrogation. Though in the end I fell short of any possible leads.

"Well Seinaru I will be sending you alone to the Hidden Leaf. They plan to pay big money for this assassination. Which this is an S-Ranked mission. Usually I try to give you an option on accepting or refusing, but as the Mizukage I order you to take this one." She leaned back and sighed. "Besides Tsunade really wants to study you're Kekkei Genkai**. **After I told her I believed your eyes could easily rival the Hyuuga's or the Uchiha's she was more than impressed."

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am why is it that you told them about my Uragiri eyes? I was lead to believe that they were the secret weapon of the Hidden Mist." I was a bit upset at this news. The mission I had no problem with but to inform an old enemy of a forgotten tool was a bit to comprehend.

"Don't be upset. We both know that all information comes with a price. They paid an unearthly amount just to learn you even existed. After all the last anyone ever heard about the Uragiri was eight years ago. When a," She paused to look into my eyes, "rogue ninja assassinated them all." A wicked smile replaced her once warm and welcoming one. "Seinaru your own village doesn't even know what you are."

"What I am? Are you kidding me ma'am? Is it wrong for me to assume that I am a 'who'?" I could feel my frustration building up to a boiling point.

"You are wrong to assume that. Seinaru Uragiri hasn't been a person for eight years. No, instead you have been an unbreakable tool that has killed hundreds in the name of Kirigakure. Your just part of our arsenal." Her words burnt holes in me. After everything I had done for her and her predecessor I was nothing more than a tool to them? Sure when I was younger I would have taken pride in that but now after establishing myself as not only one of the Mist's best Jonin I was also the Lead Hunter Ninja and yet I was still a tool.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry for my ignorance. I was out of place to assume otherwise." For a brief second I had to bite my tongue in an attempt to hold back my anger. "What are the details on my target?"

"A rogue ninja. He's an old one but because of Akatsuki they are too short on available ninja to tackle the task. He's an S-Rank missing ninja believed to be somewhere along the fire country and river country border. Where exactly is unknown to me but Tsunade assures me that by the time you arrive they will have a general idea."

I thought over what she had said trying to break down any bit of information that could have been over looked by her. "What is the man's name?"

"Yaki Natatobi he's in his late fifties but don't let his age fool you. This man is for sure worthy of an S-Rank file. He served twenty years for the konoha Anbu and then became a mercenary selling his services to the demon country and the Earth Country." She had converted back to her usual cheerful attitude her smile playing across her lips like it was natural to look beautiful.

"Any information on his Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu abilities? Also what was his role in the Anbu forces and does he have any Kekkei Genkai?"

"Those are all questions you are going to have to ask the Hokage. Those details were not in the request." There was a long silence until she stood up and leaned over the desk. "Seinaru I am more than confident in your abilities but with our efforts in the Akatsuki matter I have no one to send with you. Please try to be safe. You leave as soon as you can. You're dismissed."

With that I stood and pulled my mask back on. Saying goodbye I quickly left the Mizukage office and went back to my apartment. Walking in the small building I went directly to the bedroom. It was mostly empty except for some dirty clothes and a futon. After pulling the futon up from the floor I pressed my hand against a seal carved into the wood. It came up revealing a small weapons cache. Grabbing my silver Kunai and two Katanas I strapped them on. The two swords crisscrossed my back while the kunai was tucked into a holster on my right thigh. Pulling out another pack full of senbon needles I strapped it around my waist. Looking over the rest of the tools I decided that this would be more than enough.

I had left the apartment just like I had always left it. Unlocked and messy which was fine. I always got hell about it from the Mizukage when I left it like that but no one entered without me finding out who. So I was never truthfully worried. Walking through the streets of the village several people bowed when I passed them. It was mostly out of fear though no one respected the Anbu of the Mist. We were the product of over exposure to murder. Cruel killers that were only good at what we were assigned to do.

Having no one to say goodbye to always made long missions easy on me. Unlike everyone else my only ties to family or friends had been _murdered _years ago, and after becoming a puppet for the Mizukage I never had a chance to make any new ones. Then again all power required a price.

I had gotten out of Kirigakure in one day's time. The boat fare had been paid for me so there was no need to wait for transportation across the sea. Though the four days it took to reach the Konahgakure port was almost too much for me. I had always thought I was accustomed to water but I guess someone that spent most of their time on land has a difficult time at sea. When we finally arrived at port I was the first off the ship. They had tried to accommodate me appropriately but boats just weren't my strong point.

I was met at port by two Leaf Shinobi. Walking down the paved street with my hands shoved into my pockets I was stopped by a pink haired girl. "Sir wait!" Turning to look at her I noticed she was with a boy of average build only his bowl haircut and bushy eye brows threw any chance of appeal out the window. They ran over to me and the boy was first to speak.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee is it okay to assume you are the Hunter Ninja from Kirigakure?" I replied with a simple nod and he gave me a warm smile in return. "That is wonderful news! This is Sakura Haruno and we are here to guide you to Konoha."

"I see." I looked to the pink haired girl and noticed a slight blush. Probably from the not so incognito introduction. "They only sent two of you?" The girl was the one to answer me.

"Yes Sir. The Hokage thought it was best to only send two guides. She seems to have a large bit of faith in your abilities. Usually a whole team would have been dispatched but she was reluctant to even send us." Her voice was soft but not in a shy aspect. She was well mannered and she appeared to carry herself with respect and wisdom. Two traits that were almost foreign to me.

"Don't call me sir. I do not deserve such titles. My names Vapor and I would much rather be called that then sir." She gave a smile that could put Lee's to shame. "Now if we are done with introductions I would like to meet the Hokage as soon as I can." With that they both gave me a nod and turned to walk away. I examined them as we walked. Noticing the lack of weaponry and armor I was a bit surprised. Most of the other Villages I had visited didn't treat me with such hospitality. In fact most of them appeared to be wary of my presence.

"Do you want to stop and grab anything to eat before we leave?" The younger girl looked over her shoulder back at me. I thought for a second but after deciding it was best to hurry this along I informed her that I was fine and she gave me a nod in return. We left the city and traveled for only a few hours before they made up their minds that it was time to rest. Lee had found a nice little clearing just off of the main road for us to set up camp.

After putting together a small fire the girl had unrolled two sleeping bags. Giving me a questioning stare she stood up and walked over to me. "You know we plan to stay overnight. Didn't you bring any bedding for the trip?"

"No. You guys rest I'll keep look out for the night. We should follow simple three man routines till we arrive in Konoha. Only this occasion there will be no shift swapping." I looked back at her being more than satisfied with my answer. Though she didn't look quite as pleased.

"Are you always this focused? The whole trip you scanned the forest constantly plus when we first met you I noticed you were searching us for weapons. Which I can understand but really were in decently safe territory and you're under the protection of Konahgakure. We couldn't possibly let you stay watch all night." Lee had come over to stand next to Sakura and was tossing in his two cents when he got the chance to.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I couldn't sleep around you two. Even though you both appear to be unarmed and relatively friendly I have learned that Shinobi come in all shapes and sizes. Shinobi are trained to kill. You have yet to prove that this is not your intention." I wasn't known to be rude but my suspicion was there and I know how easy it is to betray someone. "I hope this doesn't have any kind of personal impact on you, but to be frank I would much rather stay awake for my own safety."

"Then what about us? How do we know you don't plan to kill either of us? Trust goes both ways." She had toughened up a bit. Her tone a bit more firm then it was earlier.

"Well then I'll be honest with you. If I wanted to kill you it wouldn't matter if you were awake or asleep. I'm not like you Jonin. This mask proves I'm a killer." My Kekkei Genkai activated and I could see the world in a whole new perspective. Everything was white except the outline of everything which was dark black and the heart of the two standing in front of me. It was as clear as day to me. I watched as it worked in side of their bodies pumping out blood on a regular basis, but that wasn't all that I could see. Looking at their heads I could see orbs of different colors. Their emotions that they felt. Everything that they felt emotionally was open for me to examine.

I was studying them like a text book. Everything that would please or anger them, even things they feared and admired. It was all valuable information. I was about to exit their brains when I noticed a heart rushed between two trees in the far end of the clearing. On Instinct I tackled the two just in time to avoid kunai flying at neck level. "Were not alone. Im going out on a limb here but I assume you both know three point triangle formation?" With a quick yes we were back on our feet backs pressed against each other.

I didn't have time to assess their equipment but I felt reasonably comfortable with their capabilities. We weren't left in silence long before two men came from our right. Rushing towards them I drew my kunai in my right hand. The one on the left went for a neck swing with what appeared to be a katana using my forearm protector I stopped the blow and with my right hand I swung at the other assailant. He of course was paying attention and blocked the blow with his own kunai. I heard blades clash behind me and after breaking down the sounds I came to a conclusion that there were five attackers.

"Look who it is guys. The Mizukage was right." My head snapped to the rough voice of the man on my left. Looking at him closer I noticed a Hidden Mist head band.

"So she sent you? I should have assumed this day was coming." Pushing my weight against my left arm the man stumbled back long enough for me to swing my leg around to hit the man on the right. The kick connected with his rib cage and he slid back. The man on the left rushed in again. Taking advantage of the time I tossed in a few hand signs, "Mist of the Uragira!" I watched as both of the attackers stopped in their tracks. I watched their emotions go from confident to worried. It was a beautiful sight and I was about to enjoy it all. Turning to look behind me I noticed Sakura and Lee's attackers were also stationary.

They had both fell into block formation with their backs pressed to each other. Taking advantage of the dense black mist I got behind the first attacker. With a quick cut his neck was sliced open and blood was raining down over the grass. Quickly moving to the right I kicked the second attacker in the ribs and he fell back against a tree. Drawing a katana in my left hand I rammed the blade through his arm and heart. Leaving him pinned to the tree by the blade. Spinning to my right I threw my kunai and it lodged into the neck of the man closest to Lee. Without hesitation I moved to the man in front of Sakura and with a kick connecting with his head he went crashing limply to the ground.

The fifth man had found his chance to move and I watched as he ran across the clearing towards the spot the first two attackers had come from. Using both my hands I pulled out senbon needles and with pin point accuracy they lodged into the man's back sending him flying face first into the dirt. With another hand sign I exited my Kekkei Genkai and watched as the fog vanished. The two leaf Shinobi stared at my master piece with horror. I walked over to my Kunai and yanking it out I slid it back into its holster. "That man over there isn't dead. Bind him and try to wake him up. I have a few questions."

Lee was the only one to move. Sakura just stood staring at me as I retrieved my weapons. I could hear her saying something under her breath so I stopped to look at her. "Don't think too hard on it. These men could barely call themselves Jonin. Even without me you two would have made quick work out of them. Though I have to admit they did have the intent to kill us. Just not the skill." I slid my katana out of its resting spot and with a quick swing the blood flew off the blade. Sliding it back into its holster I walked over to Lee who had successfully tied and woke up the man I had kicked.

Knelling down so that I was eye level with the man I activated my eyes to begin the interrogation. "So the Mizukage sent you?"

"Y-yes she did!" The man was scared shitless. Though all it did was fuel my hunger for what this was all building up to. Reading his emotions I noticed that he had a wife and two kids.

"Do you want to see your family again?" The man gave a reluctant nod so I continued. "Okay then I want you to tell me all the details of the mission the Mizukage gave you. Or you're going to end up like all your friends."

"The mission was named Clear the Vapor. We five were the tracking ninja, there is a thirteen man team of Anbu waiting a few miles back for us. We were sent to pin point your location so that the Anbu could focus on how to assassinate you. I don't know what got into Gato but he thought we could take you by surprise." Reading his emotions I verified the story to be true.

"So now im a target. Did the Mizukage say why?"

"She said that all legacies have to come to an end." The man sighed and averted his gaze to the ground. "Please let me go."

"I will. I just have one more favor to ask of you."

"What would that be?" I smiled behind the mask knowing full well that he couldn't see it. My hand sneaked down to my kunai holster and I felt Lee and Sakura staring holes into my back.

"I want you to feel…. Betrayed." Pulling the kunai I shoved it into the center of his chest. Twisting the blade I watched his black emotions of fear change to a shade of red. It wasn't quite the feeling of being betrayed but it was close enough to satisfy me. Leaving my Kekkei Genkai I watched in normal colors as his life fled his body.

"That was a most dishonorable thing to do." Lee had broken the mood completely and I felt myself being jerked back into reality.

"You know Lee not everything a Shinobi does is honorable." I stood and turned to face them. "Sometimes a Shinobi has to do things that they don't want to. I don't know how you guys work but I have been an Anbu operative for eleven years. Killing is a habit now. Being dishonorable just comes with the package." There was a long silence as we all stood only feet away from each other in the clearing. I watched as Sakura tried to comprehend everything. She was having a difficult time taking in the scene.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, but I was sent to speak with the Hokage. If we don't want Anbu trying to cut our throats in the next few hours then we should probably hurry. Then again we could linger a bit longer. I have some unfinished business." Sakura was the first to move. Gathering up their camping supplies we quickly hopped back onto the road. I had never seen two ninja so eager to flee a fight, but I suppose they didn't want to have to deal with thirteen of the best Mist Shinobi.

XxX Tsunade XxX

(A few hours before Seinaru Landed in Konahgakure.)

"Ma'am we have some interesting reports." I looked up from my paperwork to see Shizune standing in front of my desk with a more then surprised look.

"What did you find?"

"We done a background check on the boy the Mizukage was talking about. His skills as an assassin are incredible. With over two hundred S-Rank missions completed successfully without any causalities. Not only that, but his A and B ranked missions are all outstanding. This young man could easily retire now from all the money he's made from his previous years. Also what's interesting is there is no reports of any missions under a B-Rank."

I listened to her and my curiosity grew and grew. Konoha has only ever had a handful of ninja that could compete with those statistics. He was most impressive indeed. "Anything else?" With a nod she continued.

"His record isn't completely clean. It appears that he is accused of the assassination of two clans. The Uragiri which the Mizukage claims he is a descendent of and the Mitonah. Both were covered by the fourth Mizukage. His code name is Vapor due to his Water based Ninjutsu. Though these reports show that he's a master of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and his Taijutsu scores are just under Guys. With only three team missions under his belt he was deemed the best solo operative the Mist Village has ever raised."

"That's quite a bit of information you got a hold of. How did you find all of this?" I was intrigued and confused by everything she had told me. Most villages try to keep their secret weapons a little bit more secret.

"This is only the tip of the ice burg. He's a real piece of work. Though I found all this information under an alias name Black Vapor. It was given to him by the Earth Country. They have him Black Booked. It seems the man has quite a price on his head for some one that has never gone rogue. It's almost as high as the Akatsuki bounties." She paused to look at me silently asking for permission to proceed. With a nod she continued flooding me with information.

"His past is full of murder and lies. It appears that both the Fourth and Fifth Mizukage's have used their political power to keep him from being executed. His methods are rather cruel and if he does have the Uragiri Kekkei Genkai then he has the ability to mess with emotions and possibly even their secret blood release. Being a master of water techniques and Genjutsu it's easy to say that this man is easily an S-Rank Jonin." She stopped to inhale. Her face was slightly blue from talking so much. Laughing I extended my hand.

"Here give me the papers. I'll read over the files while you go tend to Tonton." She handed me the stack and with a bow she excused herself. Reading over them all I was even further surprised at all the assassination attempts on his life. After causing so much damage in the Tea Country he had made him some real political enemies. As I read further though things the assassination attempts started to sound a bit strange.

The last six were all unmarked ninja. Not only that but they all occurred within Kirigakure. Which lead me to a serious thought. The Mizukage was more than willing to share information about the boy at no cost. Not only that but she had requested such and odd route for him to travel. With the delay before his estimated time for his arrival I felt myself questioning the Mizukage. It was more than a perfect spot for an ambush. Plenty of forest and with the ocean so close water techniques would be a real hassle for anyone.

All of it lead me to one question. Why would the Mizukage want her most powerful Shinobi assassinated? Was it to change her political standing with the other nations that had him blacklisted, or was it something far more sinister? Standing from the desk I turned to look out the window. "What are you planning Mizukage?"

XxX Seinaru XxX

(Current Time 12:30 A.M)

All light had faded leaving us completely hidden as we glided through the trees. I was pleased to learn that they were professionals which made our job of staying undetected much easier. Moving at about half speed I matched Sakura's pace. Peaking from the corner of my eye I noticed she was staring at me. "It's impolite to stare, Sakura."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to study you more. You left out quite a bit of information about yourself during our introduction. It's hard to recognize you after your little performance. You had an entirely different vibe when we first met." I felt myself laugh at her comments.

"I wouldn't be interesting if I had informed you of everything. Plus being a mystery is kind of my thing." Lee landed on the ground a few meters ahead of us. Slowing down I fell to land next to him. "What's the matter Lee?" I couldn't make out what it was exactly he was doing but I felt like he was examining me.

"Why is it that you haven't removed your mask? Also earlier you knew they were there before me and Sakura. You were also able to gain information out of that man without any form of torture. Did you know him personally?" He sounded a bit frustrated. I don't know what I had done but maybe he just wasn't the type to handle secrets.

"I'm an Anbu my identity must remain forbidden to everyone except the Daimyo's and Kage's of the world. Then I'm only allowed to reveal myself to ones that have permission from my leader. Who is currently the Mizukage. I can't tell you much about the other questions other than my Kekkei Genkai is the reason why I could perform the way I did." I felt like that had only made things worse because now I felt Sakura glaring at me.

"Were you not betrayed by your Mizukage?" I felt a ting of pain as he spoke. It wasn't an open wound I had always known this day would come. The sword she had attempted to kill me with missed but it did cut me. Just like every cut it stung. Thinking of what to say I felt a hand land on my shoulder. It was firm but gentle.

"The only person the Mizukage betrayed was herself. She just slit her own throat." I looked over my shoulder back at Sakura whose emerald green eyes were barely visible.

"Do you honestly think you could stand up to the Mizukage? She gained that title for a reason. She has to be powerful." Sakura sounded a bit concerned but just like Lee her frustration was noticeable.

"When the time comes for me to go after her it will either be her life or mine, but I'm the one that's been trained to assassinate S-Rank ninja without ever being noticed."

"We can trust him Sakura. No more questions should be asked until we get back. He would have killed us back there when his ninjutsu was active if he truly wanted to harm us. Let's go." With that he took back off and while staring at the pink haired girl I felt some since of trust had been established. She pulled away and leapt after him leaving me alone. Looking back the way we had come I scanned the trees looking for any hint of our pursuers. After declaring it safe I jumped back up and took off after the two.

XxX Mizukage XxX

(Current Time.)

"What do you mean he has evaded you?" I was furious at the information my subordinates had given me. Staring at the water clone I listened to everything it had to say.

"Ma'am the trackers had been discovered. While we examined the scene we have concluded that they attacked him without orders to do so. Also we have verified this to be his handy work. It appears that he had killed Tikimo last. He was bound by rope and stabbed in the chest. With this we assume that he was interrogated. If this is the case then Vapor knows everything."

"Ignorant bastards! They were sent to locate him. Do you have any idea of his new possible location?"

"No ma'am not exactly but One believes that he is on his way to Konoha. If so then he would have about a three hour head start on us. Orders?"

"He can't get away. Even if he makes it to Konoha I want you to assassinate him. I'll send word to the Hokage that he has gone rogue after murdering five of our ninja." I stared at the talking water as it slowly fell back into a puddle. "Damn you Seinaru."

XxX Seinaru XxX

(Current time 5:27 A.M.)

The gates to the city were huge. It was much different than the Hidden Mist Village. The sun was starting to rise and the sky was a milky pink color which gave the city more of a peaceful expression. The second you looked past the gates you could see the Hokage Mountain with the faces of the leaders current and old carved into the rock. It was a spectacular statue that would put any Kirigakure building to shame. "So this is The Hidden Leaf?" Lee replied with a nod and I fell speechless.

"Do you not like it?" He was teasing me I could feel it. Looking away from the scenery I shot him a glare.

"It's a true piece of work, but I didn't come to sight see. The sooner I see the Hokage the sooner I can be on my way." With that I walked past my two guides. I could see the Hokage building so I decided to go myself. This of course earned me a few protest from the two but they went silent after I had ignored them.

After arriving at the Hokage's Building Sakura said she had matters to attend to so it was only me and Lee that had walked in. Entering the main lobby we were greeted by several Shinobi. One in particular had caught my eye. He was an old man with long white hair. Red lines ran from his eyes down to his jaw line and he wore a forehead protector that I was unfamiliar with. He gave me a toothy grin before turning to yell at a blonde kid who was sitting next to him.

We walked past everyone as we made our way down the hallway. Lee had stopped a few times to say sorry to someone he knew and to inform them that he was in a hurry. A few had protested but for the most part they would just eye me and say goodbye. Just as we were about to turn into what appeared to be the Hokages office a young lady holding a plump pink pig stopped us.

"Lee the Hokage has informed me to dismiss you. From here on all she needs is," She eyed me with curiosity, "Him." Lee replied saying 'fine, and that he would be back to give a report later.' Once he left I was standing alone with the young girl and the pig. "So you're the Mist Shinobi we have heard so much about?" She was a decent looking girl. She had shoulder length black hair that matched her eyes and her build was attractive in an innocent way. Though lacking in the chest she compensated for it with plump lips and a smile that could steal anyone's heart.

I finally got past her appearance and replied with a nod. She then bowed and informed me her name was Shizune. I thanked her for the hospitality and after a quick blush she pushed the Hokages door open. The woman I saw made me rethink my opinion of Shizune. She was older, yes, but her long blond hair and huge breast would have been enough to seduce Kami. Her eyes alone could have broken any man's loyalty to their lover. "Well you sure arrived here quick I assume your trip went well? Oh please come in and have a seat. Shizune please leave us for now."

Her voice wasn't as appealing. Strong and kind but it held authority. She was one of beauty and power. A combination the Mizukage tried to pull off every day. Shizune left and taking my seat across from her I removed my mask. Laying the silver metal on her desk I studied her face. "Our trip was just fine. The escorts you had supplied me with were more than enough company. Thank you."

"That's great to hear. So Vapor I have a few questions to ask you. Do you mind answering them truthfully for me?" I leaned back in the chair and sighed. I had assumed this was going to happen. I just halfheartedly expected to have a break before the interrogation.

"I'll answer everything to the best of my abilities. Though please my names Seinaru Uragiri. Vapor is such an aggravating nickname. I do ask though that you refrain from asking me anything about my Ninjutsu or Genjutsu abilities. As a Shinobi I can't just give away all my tricks. Though I believe my eyes are what you want to talk about." I felt a smile tug across my face.

"Your right but that can wait. First I would like to know why the Mizukage tried to have you assassinated."

"How do you know about that?"

"It wasn't hard to put it all together. Haven't you noticed the increase of assassination attempts? Not only that, but the last handful happened in your home town all by unmarked ninja. Either you're not as good as they say or you already knew the Mizukage has been trying to have you killed."

"I had killed the other assassins before this recent one without asking in questions. To be honest I don't care who tries to kill me. This time though they slipped up and spoke about the Mizukage not only that but they had on their forehead protectors. The only reason I can think of is to replace me with someone more fitting. I may be the most qualified but I don't have a reputation of being Loyal. I try to live up to my name." I paused to look to scan her impression. It was most pleasing to see her confused. "The again she may have decided I wasn't worthy of my eyes. She may have found a way to remove them without damaging any of their properties."

"What makes you assume that?"

"The Uragiri Kekkei Genkai is known as the Uragiri No Me (Eyes of Betrayal). They, unlike most Kekkei Genkai, require certain requirements to not only unlock but to master them. It's possible that she was using me to unlock all the abilities for her. They grow more powerful with each person I kill. I even found that these eyes are capable of much more then what we originally assumed."

"So that's why you were only ever sent on assassination missions. She was trying to use you. What do you plan to do now that you have learned all of this information?"

"Complete the mission I was sent here to do and then I'll go silent for a while. Maybe go rogue I don't know yet. I'll probably keep doing what I'm good at." We both fell silent for a while. She was trying to put everything together and I was trying to be respectful. She stood from her desk and reaching into the desk she pulled out a small wooden box.

"Let me go ahead and inform you that the mission we had told the Mizukage was fabricated. A lie to convince her that we really needed the best. You see once we learned that you were alive I had to meet you. To have found a Kekkei Genkai that could stand against the Hyuuga's or the Uchiha's was most interesting." She leaned over her desk with her hands grabbing me by the shoulders. "I have a proposal that needed your answer not the Mizukage's.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Her face lit up with an even bigger smile. Pulling away she spun to face the window that overlooked the city.

"I want you to become a Leaf Shinobi."

XxX Tsunade XxX

"I want you to become a leaf Shinobi." I felt his eyes almost instantly. There was a Chakra increase that could almost match Naruto's. With a spin I turned to examine his eyes. They were no longer an icy blue. Instead they were solid silver with black dots forming a hollow circle in the middle of his eye where the iris should have been. He didn't react the way I thought he would have. I had expected him to be secretive with the transformation but he openly showed me his Kekkei Genkai.

I knew he would have displayed his abilities once I gave him the offer. He would have wanted to verify the proposal before rejecting it. Though now that I was certain he had what he wanted I couldn't understand why he didn't convert back.

"Do you like what you see Hokage? Does it not feed your curiosity?" Slowly his eyes changed into what I assumed another stage of his Kekkei Genkai. They remained silver but the dots connected and formed a solid black iris that had a silver ring in the center. Then several silver rings appeared in the black iris. Evenly spaced from the center to the outer edge they looked a lot like a target. "This is my power. Each of the four stages unlock more and more of the brain for me to explore. You just witnessed the change from the first to second stage."

"What do you see Seinaru? I am curious to know what you have learned about me." For the first time I seen the man truly smile. It was one that sent a shiver of fear up and down my spine. Unlike Gaara's it didn't hold any murderous intent but it did display his feelings towards what he had learned, and it was certainly something he knew he shouldn't have discovered.

"I see everything. To be clearer I see the way you feel towards everything. The way you hate that you lost your loved one, the way you admire Sakura, even what you fear the most." He stood front his seat before he continued. "You fear being the Hokage. You're scared to be in charge but your obligation towards the village and the dreams of the ones you lost drive you."

"So with those eyes you can see everyone like that?"

"Yes." His words were chilled to the point that it made the room cold. I found my curiosity taking the best of me.

"What's the price for that knowledge?" His smile faded and his eyes converted back to their icy blue color.

"It destroys my brain. The amount of damage depends on the stage im using. First stage no damage is done but very little information is shown, second stage my own emotions are effected. Third stage and my memories are destroyed, the fourth stage my brain itself takes physical damage. Each stage provides new information, the fourth stage however provides something even greater then knowledge."

"What would that be?"

"The ability to kill someone without even moving. In the fourth stage my Genjutsu undergoes a drastic transformation. I can cause your worse fears to become real. By making you believe what your seeing is real I can manipulate the brain in believing everything it sees. Say you get stabbed in the leg during the Genjutsu. I can make your brain not only believe you got stabbed but to act accordingly to the wound." He took in a breath and sighed.

"So you're saying that if the wound would have severed my leg you can manipulate my brain into believing it was severed?"

"Yes, and the damage is forever. You'll really lose your leg. It will still be attached but your brain won't actually believe it is. The damage is irreversible. I'm the first one to ever achieve the fourth stage Uragiri Eyes. I call the Genjutsu Uragiru bodimaindo (Mind Betrays Body). A more then appropriate name in my opinion."

"Do you know the extent of brain damage the fourth stage causes?" His Kekkei Genkai was impressive and after learning so much about it I was still just as confused.

"No not entirely. I have only used the fourth stage twice. Both times it was to test its full abilities. I know though that it has to be a massive amount because after only a few minutes of use my eyes bleed. I believe that extended use would result in a most unpleasant death."

"I have to say it's not as powerful as the Sharingan in a direct way, but with the right skills and jutsu and plenty of training it would easily stand its own. Tell me how did you unlock each stage?"

"I murdered my family. Then after that I betrayed anyone that trusted me. Everyone from citizens that I had helped to my own Anbu team mates. Don't assume that I chose to do it. I was ordered to." He picked up his mask and sliding it back on he turned to face the door. "If you excuse me I have a city to explore, I might even get a bite to eat."

"Wait take this." I held out the box I had removed from my desk. "It holds a map of the city, a key to your temporary apartment and the needed documents you have to sign to transfer over to the Leaf Village. I'm giving you four days to make up your mind, but don't think your free to run wild. Leaf Village Shinobi will be checking up on you and Anbu forces will be watching every move you make." He turned around to grab the box giving me the perfect chance to get a good look at his mask. It was a solid silver mist village Anbu mask but it was stained with a crimson tint from what had to of been blood.

He gave a quick bow goodbye before leaving my office. I watched from the window as he left the building and made his way down the streets of what I hoped to be his new home. "You have a dark past indeed Seinaru, but I believe that if you can find someone special here you could become one of the best Shinobi ever to live."


End file.
